TL^ (Superscience Tech)
This a list of Superscience equipment from GURPS Ultra-Tech. Ignore the TL numbers connected with them, the way superscience works they are effectively useless. Core Technologies * Cosmic Power Cells * Broadcast Power * FTL (Hyperdrive, Warp Drive, Jump Drive, Skip Drive, etc) * Holoprojection * Contragrav (CG) Flier * Clothing Belt * Holoventure * Psychosonic Instrument Communications, Sensors and Media * Gravity-Ripple Communicators * Neutrino Communicators * Causality Communicators * FTL Radios * Neural Communicator (“Neurocomm”) * Mental Translator * Matter Transmission * Holoprojectors * Interactive Holoprojection * Gravscanners * Ultrascanner * Timescanner Housing Tools, and Survival Gear * Antigrav Hammock * Floating Furniture * Castles in the Air (Bioshock Ultimate's Columbia is an TL6^ example of this). * Phantom Places * Rigid Dyson Sphere * Ringworld * Under the Screen * Force Field Houses * Pocket Universes ** Dimensional Interface * Contragrav Modules * Gravpack * Terraforming through Matter Conversion (Star Trek's Genesis Device) * Gravity Control * Monowire Spool * Grav Hammers * Universal Molecular Bonder * Gravitic Tools * Tractor-Pressor Beam * Replicators * Amplifier Throne * Backpack Psi Amplifier * Backpack Psi Amplifier * Psi-Amplifier Helmet * Psi-Amplifier Headband or Belt Covert Ops and Security * Exophase Field Generator * Stasis Key * HoloPaper * Dynamic Holotech * MT Vault * Monowire * Neural Disruptor Field * Gravity Web * Dream Net * Disintegrator Field * MT Interceptor * Ultrascan Portal * GUT Bug Sweeper * Monowire Razortape * Power Damper * Stasis Chamber * Contragrav Weaponry * Neural Weapons: Neural Disruptors (“Nerve Guns”), Death Beam Setting, Mindrippers * Antiparticle Beams (“Pulsars”) * Sonic Screamers * Plasma Guns * Lamers * Force Weapons (entire category) * Graviton Beams (entire category) * Nucleonic Beams (entire category): Disintegrators, Conversion Beams (The Soft Weapon and "The Slaver Weapon") * Reality Disruption Beams (entire category): Ghost Particle Beam, Reality Disintegrator, Displacer * Psionic Beams (entire category): Mind Disruptors * Options: Superscience Power Cell, Field-Jacketed, Gravitic Focus, FTL (weapon) * Grav Guns (entire category): Needler Weapons * Rockets and Missiles: Reactionless Missiles, Multiscanner Homing * Other Accessories: Self-Destruct Anti-Theft, Gravitic Compensator * Warheads and Ammunition: Monochain * Energy: Force, Plasma, Implosion, Psi-Bomb, Stasis, Vortex Melee and Thrown Weapons * Monowire Blade, Monowire Whip, Monowire Switchblade * Nanothorn Blades * Sonic Shuriken * Force Swords * Floater Missile * Smart Shuriken Defences * Body Armor: Retro-Reflective Armor * Powered Suits: Exofield Belt * Defense Systems: Psionic Mind Shield * Forge Screens: Barrier Screens * Force Shields * Nuclear Dampers (these are not control rods, entire category) * Statis Webs (entire category) * Other Force Fields (entire category): Life Support Field (Seen in TAS episode "The Slaver Weapon"), Reality Stabilizer, Hypertime Fields, Tau-Shield Medical and Biotech * Medscanner * Pocket Regenerator * Regeneration Ray * Replicator-Based Downloading Vehicles * Contragravity * Lift Tubes * Grav Jeep * Grav Speeder * Hovertank * Grav Tanks * Contragravity Platform * Grav Bike * Hoverbikes and Hover Platforms * Contragravity Belt * Gravity Cloak * MT Booths * Telegates * Teleport Projections Note While Superscience is connected with a specific TL that doesn't mean that it has to be that TL. Technically superscience (^) is its own TL and all the related number does is show when that superscience first appeared. Category:Technology Category:Superscience